


Shush, Sorcerer

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Finger Sucking, Gen, Ghost Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric is looking for a book in Hexley Hall’s library.He is unaware that he is going to be given something besides a book.
Kudos: 12





	Shush, Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this lovely picture on Twitter and decided to write something for it. Unfortunately I don’t actually have an account to share it with the artist but I hope they don’t mind.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/peachynin/status/1338223695102320641

There was something wrong with the shushers.

Enchancia’s royal sorcerer came to Hexley Hall for help with a potion. Cedric was unsure of where he could find one of the ingredients he needed for a spell and so he had gone to his alma mater’s library to find the answer. It should have been an easy enough thing to look for and then return to the castle.

But there was something wrong with the shushers. Cedric noticed it when he realized several pairs trailing behind him. He was careful not to make any noise, thinking perhaps he had made some when entering the library. The shushers could be overly sensitive at times. As long as he was quiet now they should go back to patrolling the rest of the library. 

The shushers however continued to follow after him.

He didn’t know why but he felt an urge to get away. He let his robe slip from his shoulders and he tossed it behind himself, covering several of the shushers as he ran for the doors. He would need to talk to Merlin about their behavior!

The doors were locked when he reached them. He hissed, pulling uselessly on the knob. It was futile, the door refused to budge. Cedric had a feeling a shusher or two were on the other side, keeping them shut.

A touch to his neck made him turn around. His eyes widened at the sight of several pairs of shushers floating in front of him, as if waiting for something. He pressed his back against the locked doors, biting back a whimper as two hands floated closer to him. Cedric braced himself, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth. He didn’t understand what was happening but he hoped he would be able to get away relatively unharmed.

Two spectral fingers poked at his nipples under his clothes. It was a teasing sensation at first, prodding and poking and slowly became more. Cedric opened his eyes in shock and he watched in confusion as the hands started groping his chest, teasing his nipples into hardness. “What..?” he started but a third hand pressed against his mouth, keeping him quiet as his nipples were pinched and twisted, making him flinch as they started to throb.

He felt more hands start to run over his body. Two kept hold of his wrists, keeping his arms on either side of his head. Another two were pressed against the inside of his thighs, carefully spreading his legs while massaging the sensitive flesh there. One hand cupped his crotch and he moaned loudly into the palm against his mouth. It started to fondle him, teasing his balls and cock.

Cedric had never heard of the shushers doing something like this before. He was certain someone would have said something if they had. It was just his luck that the shushers would decide to add new tricks to their repertoire.

The front of his pants were pulled down just enough to expose his erection. The sudden cool air made him grunt in surprise, curling his upper lip. The shusher closed around the shaft. He whimpered, panting as the spectral hand was now directly on his penis, pumping the shaft and running a thumb over the head. 

It was warm. Why was it so warm?

The hand on his mouth loosened its hold over time. It cupped his chin, tilting his head up as he let out a weak cry of pleasure. A thumb pressed against his bottom lip and he took it into his mouth without thinking, sucking on it. It was warm and soft and it tasted like the skin of a lover on his tongue. His head and cheeks were stroked by others, a reward for doing as was expected of him.

Cedric thrust his hips forward slowly, fucking into the shusher on his cock. It felt warm and welcoming and he could feel pre sliding down his erection. He was ashamed to admit; it had been a very long time since he had done anything sexual with another person.

Drool spilled from his lips as he continued to suck on the thumb in his mouth. His heart was racing and his hips thrust forward at a faster pace as if to match it. The other shushers continued to run over his body, stroking and teasing him like a tender lover.

Cedric arched his back when he came with a muffled wail, the thumb still firmly in his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. His body trembled as the shusher continued to stroke him, refusing to stop until he had nothing left to give. His seed remained inside of the shusher, keeping himself and the library floor clean. His knees felt useless. If not for the door against his back and shushers holding him up, he would have fallen to the ground.

He only vaguely registered when the shushers started to move again. His soft penis was carefully tucked back into his pants. His clothes were adjusted and smoothed over, his abandoned robe placed over his shoulders.

A shusher cupped his cheek and he leaned into its touch, eyes fluttering closed. Fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp. It was all so intimate and tender. The shushers were helping him come down from the high of his orgasm, comforting him like a lover would.

It ended sooner than he would have liked. Most of the shushers disappeared and the book he had been looking for was pressed into his hands. A gentle touch on his shoulder turned him around and he blinked as he stood just outside of the doors to the library. He turned back around and frowned at the pair of hands floating there.

“What..?”

“Shhhh.”

The sorcerer blushed and fell silent, nodding his head. He gave an awkward bow before heading out, hugging his book to his chest. He climbed into his carriage and signaled for the driver to move with a nod.

He reminded himself to come to the library more often.


End file.
